


A Gift Of Blood

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Buffy's sacrifice, Dawn tries to give the gift of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Of Blood

Lightning flashed in the quickly darkening sky, illuminating - for a brief moment - the blood-stained dagger help weakly in the hand of a dark-haired teenager. Her right wrist shimmered in the dim light, warm blood trickling from the three small cuts she had made. As the red liquid fell to the earth below her, tears streamed down her pale face.

Another bolt of lightly streaking through the air, and in the instant a strong hand caught hold of her shoulder. A gasp sprang from her lips as she was roughly turned around, the knife slipping from her grip. Two startled blue eyes met her gaze, and the hand on her shoulder immediately dropped.

Blue eyes, laden with pain and sadness, glanced at the cold stone that stood behind her. Then, without their owner making a sound, they flickered to the bloody dagger that now lay in the grass. Deep sorrow, filled with an eternity of agony, suddenly appeared in the two sapphire eyes and the wetness of tears glistened in them.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the girl, pulling her warm body close to a cold one. In that moment her legs seemed to fail, and she felt her strength drain away. As she sank to the ground, the arms tightened their grip on her and effortlessly lifted her up. Unwanted sobs poured forth from her throat as the two figures - one the protector and one the protected - disappeared into the shadows.

Behind them, the forgotten dagger vanished in a flash of blue light.


End file.
